It was known in the vending machine field to provide spring actuated mechanically-controlled signs to indicate that the machine was empty and required refill of a particular product. Such mechanical devices for vending machines are disclosed in Weitlock, U.S. Pat. No. 852,088 and Fogelsonger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,556,777.
While such prior art devices were suitable within the context of a mechanical vending machine they were not suitable for application where space and economics mitigated against such devices.
It was thus desired in the prior art to provide refill notice which would be suitable for small space utilization but at low cost, and particularly so in large volume applications.
It was also desirable in the merchandising field to maximize the advertising space available in shelving, particularly shelving as found in supermarkets, mass merchandisers and retail stores.
Now there is provided by the present invention a display which is specifically useful in a shelf environment, and wherein the removal of the product actuates the display.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a shelf display which is actuated by the removal of the merchandise on the shelf.
It is another object of this invention to provide a shelf display as aforesaid wherein the unactivated condition of the display does not interfere with the normal shelf stocking of merchandise.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a shelf display wherein when actuated, the message display surface is disposed at the forward edge of the shelf.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a display which resides in the back of the shelf, but when actuated provides a message at the forward end of the shelf, and is adaptable to do so over a wide range of shelf sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display shelf as aforesaid which is readily constructed of relatively inexpensive materials and yet is practical and functional in its intended use.